


Aliis Volat Propriis

by local_enginerd



Series: Pharmercy Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GAY GAY GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_enginerd/pseuds/local_enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha had a funny way of saying ‘I love you’.</p><p>For the "Broken Wings" prompt for Pharmercy/Rocket Angel week 2k16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliis Volat Propriis

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates as “She Flies with Her Own Wings”. Pre-relationship.

Angela Ziegler walked into the medbay, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“The readings on the suit tell me that you were experiencing almost 10g for a _full minute_ ,” she furrowed her brow. “Tell me that’s just the accelerometer malfunctioning.”

Her patient made no effort to respond. The steady hum of the hospital machinery seemed to be her only audience.

“Fareeha, I know you’re awake. That fancy sensor array attached to your front isn't just for show.” Angela’s lips pulled into a frown.

The soldier sighed, opening her eyes slowly and then grimacing when they had to adjust to the harsh lights of the medbay. There was a pounding in her head, but everything else felt so _light_.

“Yeah, I pulled 10g, okay?” Fareeha huffed. She clenched her jaw, acting as nonchalant as one could from a hospital bed, refusing to make eye contact with the doctor.

“Just ‘okay’?!” Angela stepped forward, pulling up a projection of the diagnosis. “Three fractured ribs, two broken ones.”

“That’s nothing I haven't had bef-”

“A concussion and internal bleeding in the chest cavity,” the doctor interrupted, continuing to read off the list. Her voice echoed around the empty room.

“Angela, _listen_ ,” Fareeha spoke as loud as someone recovering from damaged ribs could.

“An arm, dislocated at the shoulder and elbow. Muscle strain all over your body.”

“Angela, I’m alive, aren't I?” The stark walls of the medbay closed in around her. The monitors registered a rising heart rate.

“Spinal bruising. You blacked out and Athena had to take the controls for 47 seconds. Luckily, no permanent brain injury.” Angela added, “Although, I now question that.”

Fareeha, as stubborn as Ana was, looked like she was about to retort. _What doesn’t kill me should've tried harder, it only made me stronger._

“Right now, you could die if Lena came in and tried to _high five_ you too hard.”

Fareeha clamped her mouth shut and swallowed. She felt her neck warm and the tips of her ears go red, like a child reproached. She scrutinized Angela’s face. _Her eyes were wide, but that wasn't anger...was that fear?_

The reality of what had happened came crashing down on her and Fareeha looked back again. For the first time she noticed the doctor’s rumpled lab coat, the clothes that looked like she’d slept in them, and Angela’s favorite armchair, positioned right next to the hospital bed. The doctor moved to dismiss the holoprojection.

_There it was, the telltale crease in the doctor’s brow that appeared when she was worried._

She was suddenly overtaken by an urge to reach out and smooth her knuckles over the crease. Fareeha shifted to do so, but froze in her tracks. _Why can’t I move my arm? Shit, shit, shit..._

“I injected the nanobots into your arm. They're blocking nerve communication while they patch you up.” Angela noticed the panic in her eyes and responded as if she read Fareeha’s mind. “No pain, but no movement either.”

“Now,” the doctor began. “What could have possessed you to do something so _stupid_?”

Angela’s voice jolted Fareeha from her reverie, sorting through the white haze of her memories.

“T-the explosion.” Her mouth went dry; then everything felt clear. Fareeha answered as if debriefing a superior officer. “You were knocked off the cliff. When Talon ambushed us.”

Three days ago, the team was deployed to Nepal to defend the Shambali temple. The agents spread out across the mountain’s three levels. Angela, who was more accustomed to the cold, was stationed at the peak with Reinhardt and Mei-ling since her suit allowed her to glide down, not up.

However, a Talon strike team had slipped into the station to plant explosives, hoping to trigger an avalanche. When the bombs detonated, the entire complex shook, threatening to collapse. The avalanche would be the least of their worries if they weren't alive to see it. Mei was just able to encase herself in ice, Reinhardt's armor took the brunt of the blow, but Mercy was thrown off the edge of the temple.

"I would have been fine!” Angela countered. “Your suit isn’t the only one with wings on it. Me gliding down a few hundred feet of cliff is a lot easier than you charging up from the bottom of the opposite side.”

“Well I just couldn’t take that chance!” Fareeha fought back, voice cracking. Her eyes welled with tears.

Angela’s eyes widened, the meaning behind the words hitting like a slap to the face. Fareeha’s words hung in the air, both women afraid to break the awkward silence.

_Oh, shit._

“I-I’m sorry,” Angela stammered, turning beet red. She hoped Fareeha was too out of it to notice.  _No, no, no, I can't do this. This was unprofessional and there are some boundaries I can't cross. I took an oath, dammit._

She turned away, too flustered to meet Fareeha’s gaze and coughed into her sleeve. “You’ve just woken up and this...really isn’t good for your recovery. I’ll see myself out.”

“Angela, wait.” Reaching out with her better arm, Fareeha caught the edge of the doctor’s lab coat. “Thank you...For patching me up.”

The doctor smiled, taking Fareeha’s hand into her own. Fareeha felt a warmth blossom beneath her fingertips. _The nanobots don’t do that, do they?_

“You need to rest, Fareeha.”

“As do you. Will you stay with me? Here?”

 _That...was rather forward._ Angela blinked. _I should lower the dose of her painkillers._

“Most people buy me dinner before they ask me to bed,” Angela deadpanned. “Although…”

_Fuck the oath._

The doctor untangled her fingers from Fareeha’s, walking over to the next hospital bed. She aligned the two beds so that they were positioned adjacent to each other. Climbing into the empty one, Angela laced Fareeha’s fingers with her own, their hands dangling in the gap between the beds.

The next morning, they awoke to the flash of a camera. Lena had discovered their sleeping arrangement and decided to immortalize the moment. Their hands were still intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, astronauts experience about 3 g during a rocket launch. A constant force of 16 g for a minute is deadly. Fareeha pls, ur gay is showing.


End file.
